<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry, Daddy by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180998">I'm Sorry, Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy makes poor choices on a mission and his Daddy discusses it with him before doling out his punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry, Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin is not at all surprised to find a very sullen and shamefaced boy waiting for him at his flat after work.  “Good evening, lad.”</p><p>“Good evening…Daddy.”  Eggsy toes the ground in front of him with a dirty trainer, eyes never leaving his feet.</p><p>“Ye are home early.”</p><p>“Yeah, figured I would just…just come here.”</p><p>“I see.”  Merlin looks at him for a moment.  “Go into the living room and wait for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.  Can I just say I’m really…”</p><p>“Nae, lad. I dinnae wish to hear from ye right now. I am still quite angry.”  Merlin turns on one heel and gracefully lopes up the stairs.</p><p>He takes his time changing clothes, giving Eggsy time to stew in his own thoughts.  Merlin IS angry but not to any sort of boiling point.  Eggsy had disobeyed a direct order while on his mission, thinking he knew more than Merlin when it came to the situation he was in.  Merlin was right, of course, and Eggsy barely made it out before things went to hell.  His boy needs to be punished.</p><p>When Merlin finally arrives in the living room Eggsy is curled up in a ball on the sofa.  He immediately jumps up when Merlin enters the room. “Can I make you a drink, Daddy?”</p><p>“Nae, lad.  Little boys dinnae need to be touching the liquor cabinet.  Especially a bad boy such as yourself.”  Eggsy’s face flames.  “Now then.” Merlin arranges himself on the sofa.  “Come sit on my lap and we shall discuss what ye did wrong.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”  Eggsy sits astride Merlin’s legs, his arse settling onto Merlin’s knees.</p><p>“Now…there will be no exaggeration, no dramatics. I wish for ye to lean forward and whisper in my ear…tell me why ye think ye are deserving of a punishment.”</p><p>Eggsy winces at the last word, but he leans forward and places his lips near Merlin’s left ear.  “I didn’t listen to my handler when I was told to evacuate the warehouse.  I disobeyed orders and attempted to retrieve intel that didn’t even exist, endangering my own life unnecessarily.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I told my handler to shut up,” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“That is correct.”  Merlin gently pushes Eggsy back so he can look him in the eye.  “And why is this such a bad thing?”</p><p>“Because my handler did all the research, and had the blueprints of the warehouse in front of him, and I didn’t.  I could have gotten myself hurt, and…and that would have hurt my Daddy.”  Eggsy’s words are barely a breath of air.</p><p>“That is correct.  And who knows best…Daddy or his sweet boy?”</p><p>“Daddy,” Eggsy sniffles.</p><p>“That is also correct.”  Merlin studies him for a long moment.  Eggsy sniffles again and wipes his nose on the cuff of his hoodie.  “Get up, remove your trainers, socks, jeans, and pants, and stand by the chair over there.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”  Eggsy morosely clambers off Merlin’s lap and does as he’s told.  Merlin stands up as well, pushing his own trousers and pants to his ankles and sits back down again.  </p><p>“Stroke yourself until I tell you to stop.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Daddy.”  Eggsy takes his cock in his hand and quickly works it to a lovely erect state.  Merlin allows him to continue until his breath comes in labored gasps.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>“Did I just hear ye whine?”</p><p>“N-no,” Eggsy whimpers.  He clenches his fists at his side.</p><p>“Tell me, lad…” Merlin starts to lazily pump his own cock.  “Why did I agree to be the Daddy to a boy such as yourself?”</p><p>“Because…because I needed someone to look after me and take care of me, especially after missions. You help me come back to where I need to be,” Eggsy recites.</p><p>“Aye.”  Merlin’s eyes are glued to Eggsy’s red prick.  “And while we agreed to not mix our life here with work, sometimes it does happen.  And did ye think that perhaps it would hurt me to watch ye put your life in danger?”</p><p>“I…I didn’t.  I’m so sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy almost sobs. “Please let me help you…let me come take care of you.”</p><p>“Nae, lad.  Ye dinnae think of your Daddy while on your mission, so ye dinnae get to worry about me now.”  Merlin grunts.  “Fondle your balls.”</p><p>“Daddy,” Eggsy chokes, but he tugs and fingers his tight sack.</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin hisses, groaning as he comes over his hand.  “Fuck.”  He lets his head fall back for a moment.  “Ye may come clean me up, lad.”</p><p>“Thank you, oh, thank you, Daddy.”  Eggsy collapses onto the ground in front of Merlin and begins to lick Merlin’s hand.  “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I disobeyed, Daddy. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Merlin says, but he smiles down at his boy as his hand is lovingly licked clean.  As soon as Eggsy’s done Merlin pulls him up onto his lap.  “Ye will nae come tonight, lad.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says, tucking his face into Merlin’s neck. “Don’t care.  Just want you.”</p><p>“I’m here, lad.  Daddy will always be here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>